I'm not giving you up
by Scarlet White
Summary: This is your typical happy ending for Bella right? A beautiful ceremony/marriage compliments of Alice and a beyond gorgeous bride groom. But has anybody ever wondered what Edward did during his 'rebel' years? This story REVEALS ALL and a little beyond.
1. If it means having you for only a moment

_I'm Not Giving You Up_

_By: Scarlet White_

Edward was smiling, happy, carefree. Today was the day his mother finally let him out. She was fixing his hair with a damp comb, trying with all her might to get it to stay in place. Finally, she just gave up. He grinned cheekily, kissing her on her forehead. "Don't worry mother, I won't forget not to speak directly to girls. I'm only going to meet Kasih, member? We are going to take a walk."

Elizabeth nodded, smiling. Her eyes were happy, but her heart was wary. Kasih was an old friend of her and Edward, but she was still a little confused. Edward was not what you would call extraordinarily handsome, or even cute as a button. His teeth were crooked, his hair stuck out all over the place, and he had freckles that blotted his entire face. His only saving grace were his marvelous green eyes, inherited from his mother. She couldn't understand why Kasih spent so much time with him. Kasih was a beauty.

Her long silvery hair just barely touched the small of her back, her skin was a flawless tan, and her eyes were the clearest shade of purple. You could look for hours into her eyes, and never even feel a second of it go by. As she watched her own little boy run off, she wondered again what Kasih might have planned for them really.

Kasih grinned as Edward came around the bend. Holding out her hand, she called, "EDWARD!!" Edward saw, and banked left to get to her. He skidded next to her, and they fell into the cool pond laughing. His hands fumbled with his shirt buttons, and she helped him get it off. He gestured towards his pants. Kasih laughed. "Ok, Ok, we'll change first."

They both hopped on top of a little spit of sand near the edge and stripped to the swimming suits they both wore underneath. Edward's was an old fashioned blue and yellow striped. Kasih had the cutting edge. She was very stylish in a light blue bottom and a dark blue top. Smiling at each other, they dove into the water. Gesturing for Edward, Kasih swam towards him.

He came willingly. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him lightly on the lips. His crooked teeth were seen, as his pleasure in the kiss became apparent. Slithering out of his grasp, she swam across the deep end. They spent many minutes this way, until Edward remembered a little package he had in his pocket.

He did the butterfly stroke until he got to the spot where his jacket was. Holding up the small velvet box he had in his pocket, he started on his speech. Kasih swam up lazily beside him, drying herself off on her towel.

"Kasih, we've known each other ever since we were kids when I defended you from those jerks trying to steal your lunch. So I think it's safe to say that we're ready to take the next level. So.. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. Kasih, will you marry me?"

Kasih smiled warmly at him. He was sooo cute!! So innocent, sweet... and gentlemenly around her. If any OTHER boy had been near her in a swimming suit... she shivered. Better not think about it. She hugged him. "Edward, I would be DELIGHTED to be your wife!" They hugged and kissed briefly, then Edward heard his mother calling. Standing up, he hugged her tight. "Don't worry Kasih, we'll get married whenever you want."

He ran off, trying to put his shirt on as he went. Kasih smiled dreamily after him. Then she remembered the box. How stupid, she accepted his proposal without checking out the ring. What she saw made her gasp in shock. It was the wood ring she had given him when they were children. Interwoven with it was a gold horseshoe, presumably from her old horse Golden. On the horseshoe's head was a little K in fancy writing. She nearly screamed in shock and delight.

The ring was simple, sweet, to the point, and made her fall in love all over again. She wanted to cry out loud, but didn't. Instead she slipped it on, kissing the K. " I love you Edward. I love you for all eternity. I'll wait here forever if you'll let me."

3 years later

Carlisle worked feverishly, applying poultices here, cleaning up a cut there. Suddenly, a coughing sound came from his left. Turning, he saw Elizabeth. Her wide green eyes foretold of her death. She gestured for him to come closer. He placed his hand on her head, smoothing away the wild red hair drenched in sweat. Gesturing for him to come closer, she nearly shouted in his ear, "Save my Edward. Do for him what no one else can do. Only you can do this." With a shuddering sigh, she collapsed back into bed. Without even feeling her jugular, he knew she was dead.

Laying a soft cloth over her, he bowed his head for the moment of silence. Then a patient let out a death scream and he was off again. While his hands worked at the job they were so used to, his mind kept returning to Edward. He was such a sweet boy, caring and polite to everyone.

Meanwhile, Edward lay in his bed, wishing that he hadn't been so foolish. Instead of marrying Kasih like he had promised he would, he had postponed the wedding time and time again because his mother told him she wasn't ready. He should have just married her. Oh well, as soon as he was out of this hospital, he would go to her, beg for her hand in marriage again, and marry her on the spot. Suddenly, his gut gave a wrenching pain and he knew, then and there, that he was never going to leave this hospital... alive. His heart nearly shattered as he thought of his poor Kasih. How patient she had been with him.. so understanding... a real lady. He closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long.. now.

Carlisle was walking very fast to Edward. Hopefully, he wasn't dead yet. As he got there, he nearly cried out. The boy was half dead, more dead than alive. His eyes were closed. His wild, un-tamable hair was all over the place, and you could barely see his crooked teeth. Remembering Elizabeth's last words, he scooped the boy up and wheeled him to the mortuary. Nobody saw him, and he liked it that way. Running over the rooftops, he gulped as he landed in his hut. Time to turn this boy into one of him. Licking his lips, he bent over the boy's throat to get started.

Edward scowled at Carlisle. "I WANT to feed on humans Carlisle, why must we feed off of animals when we are CLEARLY bred and made for the purposes of hunting humans?"

Inside, he heard Carlisle calmly saying, '_You know as well as I do Edward, that if we feed off of humans, they will get suspicious. I believe that we are gods to them, and must be gracious to them as they were to us when we were alive. I do not doubt for an instant that it is our purpose to assist them.'_

Edward scowled more fiercely, then turned and ran. "I am running away Carlisle, don't come and get me." He had one person in mind, and he had neglected that person for almost a whole year. Putting on extra speed, he ran all the way back to his home town.

Kasih was a little sad. Twisting the ring around her finger, she again contemplated Edward. He had gone away for a month, then had never returned. She had heard about the horrible disease sweeping the town, and prayed with all her heart that Edward wasn't caught up in it. Many of the girls had tried to convince her that he was cheating on her, but she had been adamant. Edward wouldn't do that. She never even had a flicker of doubt. Theirs was a true love, and it would stay that way.

Edward spotted his beloved on a stump and ran to her. Putting his hands over her eyes, he wanted to surprise her with his new appearance.

Ice cold hands came over her eyes. Suppressing a scream, she put her hands over them. They were hard like granite, so they couldn't be her Edward. Scowling, she said evenly, "Listen boy.. man. I am not in the mood for silly games. I am contemplating my true love. I do not want to be involved in any other man until my Edward comes home."

Edward's heart strings were plucked, and jabbed at. Why couldn't she recognize.. oh yeah. The vampire thing. Pulling them away, he announced. "Kasih Roberts, will you marry me?"

Kasih sprang up. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. Turning around, she started to yell for joy.. then stopped. It couldn't be HER Edward... maybe it was someone else looking for romance, but it couldn't be Edward. Squinting, she studied him. He had flawless skin, his eyes were a dark golden, his hair was the same shade as her Edward's, but it was more tidy. He was grinning, and his teeth were straight. No, it couldn't be HER Edward. He was too perfect. She scowled. "If you really ARE my Edward, answer me this. Where did you get the silver embossing on my engagement ring?"

Edward chuckled. She was so naïve, but so right. "Trick question Kasih, your engagement ring is a wooden band with a golden horseshoe wrapped around it with a K on the top."

Kasih squealed in delight. It WAS Edward!! She jumped on top of him, her lips connecting with his. It was like kissing a statue, but she held on.

He chuckled, holding her closer. It was so good to smell her again, the sweet odor of her perfume.

She backed up, cocking her head to look at him. "Edward, somethings wrong. You weren't this 'perfect' when you left. If you remember, I like my men flawed."

He laughed again. "I am a vampire my dear heart, nothing more and nothing less." Smiling, she decided to believe him. "Ok, so you're a vampire. Turn me into one too."

Bending over her neck, he kissed the sweet surface, sensing the blood within. This was too good. He was turning his beloved into one of him. His companion for eternity, his one true love. He would never find another like her, no matter how hard he searched. He began.

WHEN IT WAS OVER(Including the 3 days)

Kasih loved the power running through her. She felt so wonderful. Edward hadn't been lying after all, he had been telling the truth! Smiling, she kissed him again. He was so wonderful, here, beside her. They hadn't gone that far, but she knew he had wanted to. Licking her lips, she sat up. "I've decided that I'm going to lay off human blood too. I mean, if your 'dad' doesn't like it, I don't want to make him angry by loving it. I want your 'dad' to like me."

Edward kissed her bottom lip. "Nobody could EVER not love you at first sight my love." Sitting up, he pulled a small box, much like the one he had given her, out of his pocket. "I want to make our marriage official. No more dawdling. From now on, I will tell you the truth." Pulling open the box, he showed her a silver ring with an empty gem case. (the little barbed things that hold the diamond in place.) "I'm sorry, but I couldn't afford a diamond."

Kasih looked at her skin, how it sparkled in the morning light. Holding it out to Edward, she gestured to his skin. "How about you give me something of you?"

Edward smiled at her. Plucking off a piece of skin right above his heart, he wedged it into place, squeezing it to form a diamond shape. Placing it in the center, he kissed it. "Here you go my sweet."

She put it on, grinning at how it sparkled and had more fire than a diamond, then made one for him out of the bed railing. Pulling off a piece of her own skin that was above her heart, she made him his own ring.

Placing it on his hand, he kissed her. He thought about Carlisle. "How about we go to my home and I introduce you to my folks?"

Kasih shook her head. "He's your dad, Edward. I think you should prep him for this."

Edward nodded, feeling a little sad. He put on his shirt and buttoned it up all the way. He kissed Kasih good bye, wishing that this kiss would last for all eternity, and longer than that.

Kasih still felt sad, but she also knew that it was the right thing to do. "I love you Edward." His hands caressed her face. His warm red tipped eyes signified that he had drunk of human blood.. hers. "Will you wait for me?"

Kasih nodded sadly. "I'll wait for you forever, if you'll let me." He kissed her again, loving how warm she seemed against him, loving how sweet she was, and even more in love with her than ever. He ran out of the door, and little did he know that several decades would go by before he saw his love again.

**SORRY THAT IT IS SOO CRAPPY!! I only wanted a short chapter to demonstrate the HUUGE list of events that lead up to Kasih, her relationship with Edward, and how she, in turn, got turned into a vampire. I am considering writing a small story about how she and Edward met, and how their relationship escalated into boyfriend/girlfriend. If you thought this story was crappy, wait til the 2nd chapter, cuz that's when the sparks between Bella and Kasih really start to fly. Jfyi (just for ur info) Kasih means love in Indonesian. Just thought you should know. **


	2. Time will tell you

**Chapter 2**

Alice put the finishing touches on the walkway. Perfect. Suddenly, a small hole in the middle left side, about 3/14 of the way up leaped out at her. Frowning, she threw a rose with deadly aim onto it. The petals softly exploded, covering that spot. Surveying the scene, she nodded, satisfied. Jasper, who was fixing the microphone, looked at her happily. "Well Alice, we've done all the damage we could do. Let's just hope Bella doesn't mess anything up again right?"

Alice chuckled, remembering the horrible rehearsal last night. Bella had tripped over her dress because she was too busy looking at Edward. Then, she had flown over the steps leading up to the alter, crashed into the plastic punch bowl, spilled it all over herself, then when she tried to get up, she stained her dress, and the plush carpet. It had just flown in a few hours ago, and Alice had examined every square inch of it for wrinkles. None. The only way Bella was going to trip was if Emmett stuck out his foot again, and Rosalie promised to sit on the aisle side today.

Speak of the devil, here she came. Rosalie was beautiful as ever, and as haughty as ever. Jasper looked at her smugly. "I know that you and Emmett were married here Rose, but come on. This, technically, is Edward and Bella's meadow."

Rosalie sniffed daintily. "I know that Jasper, I just wanted to let Alice know that Bella's dresser called and that they can't make a new one in time for tonight."

Alice groaned. That dress had been THE one for Bella. Oh well, good thing she had 'thought' ahead and ordered ANOTHER one. She winked at Jasper who nodded back. "Rosie, could you please look in my closet on the third shelf from the top near the back on the right hand side? The password is Jazz Baby."

Rosalie twitched her head, her way of nodding. "Sure Alice, and please stop calling me Rosie. It makes me feel like I'm 5." With that, she turned on her heel and was gone. Jasper chuckled, holding Alice close. "She HAS told you several times not to call her that."

Alice grinned, snuggling into the iceberg man. "Yes, but I've seen that Emmett calls her Rosie, and I want to be an antagonist today, she can't do anything to me... yet."

Jasper rocked her back and forth, their lips touching every time they leaned towards the alter. Rosalie came back, a large white bundle clutched in her hands. "Oh yes, Bella saw me with this, she says that she'd rather get married in a sweat suit. Any reply?"

Alice took the dress from Rosalie. "Sure. Tell her ready or not, here I come!" Alice gave her 'sister' 2 minutes to deliver the message, then bolted into Bella's room. She had just been about to lock it. Her face fell when she saw Alice. "Alice, no please! I don't WANT to get married in that!" She backed up against the wall, her eyes filled with minimum fright, and stubbornness. Alice shook her head. "Bella, don't make me use Vampire Power on you. Cuz I will!" At the last word, she leaped at Bella, ensnaring her in her arms. Bella struggled, but in only a matter of 5 seconds she was in the dress.

Alice smirked. "Never underestimate the Power of the Vampire!" Bella was unhappy, that much was plain to see. "Come ON Alice! I'm not so sure I want to go through with this." Alice stopped listening, then smiled. "Wow! I have good taste. I WAS going to put on the Autumn Splendor Lipstick with a light gray mascara and a little bit of Harmony Blush, but NOW I see that YOU need the Passion Blush, and we're going to keep the mascara, then I put on a tiny itty bit of Green Apple flavored light pink lip gloss." She patted herself on the back. "Good job Alice, good job!"

Bella turned to try and climb out the door while Alice was gone, but then she came whizzing back, strapping Bella to the chair. "Stop moving Bella! I can't get this on.. well, I could but COME ON!! It'll be over THAT much sooner if you'd just cooperate!"

Bella sat sullenly, folding her arms, puckering her lips as Bella smeared the gloss over and primped her hair just so, fixing little wrinkles in the dress and applying mascara. Finally, she was ready, with only 10 minutes to get ready. Alice ran out, then came back wearing a long lavender bride's maid dress. She held out her arm. "Ready?"

Bella stood up shakily. "Sure, let's get this over with."

AT THE WEDDING!!

Edward looked at Bella and smiled. Bella did the same back. Here they were, about to seal their fates together in a lovely vampire version of holy matrimony. After the ceremony, he was going to change her and they would THEN spend the rest of eternity together. Edward leaned in to kiss her when a high girls' voice called from the back of the pews, "EDWARD I DID IT!!"

The entire congregation turned to find out who had yelled. Their eyes found a beautiful girl vampire with long silvery blond hair that spanned down her back. Her eyes were dark golden, and she was wearing a camo top and dark blue jeans. She was waving at Edward, grinning ecstatically.

"You said my tracking skills weren't that great, but I found you HA HA!! It might have taken a LOT longer than I originally anticipated, but I DID IT!! PROPS FOR ME!!" She obviously hadn't noticed that she was in the middle of a marriage, nor did it look like she cared. She danced up to the bottom of the steps, then recognition dawned in her eyes. "AWW!! HOW CUTE!! Edward, who's the groom? I thought we would be married before you were a best man, but who's getting married to the pretty..." she trailed off as Alice and Bella glared at her. She shrunk away. "Um.. Edward? Why is there a human girl here?"

Bella stepped forward. "I'm Bella Swan. Edward and I are getting married right now." Alice nodded, advancing darkly. "Yes, and you're disturbing a perfectly good ceremony. I was recording it for later, but now I have to cut you out of it." She scowled inwardly. "It might take a little bit, but I'm a very patient person."

Edward was looking at the girl in a confused way. Who was she? A little flicker on her ring finger woke a new memory inside of him. Ambrosia fit for the gods trickling down his throat, a bed post being shaped into a ring, then a tender kiss of hard stone lips against his. He looked at her, his face becoming boyishly happy. "KASIH!!"

The girl grinned. "Yes, it is I!" Edward ran down the steps, embracing Kasih in a giant hug. He swung her around and she giggled happily. He kissed her on the lips once, twice, three times as he murmured something in her ear. Bella was stunned. Carlisle rose from his seat and pulled them apart. "Edward, what is the meaning of this?"

Esme was coming up too, her eyes searching those of her 'son's' for an explanation. "Edward, I think we would all like to know who she is."

Kasih looked at Edward, confused. "Huh? I thought that you had introduced me to them already. I thought that maybe you forgot where I lived, so I tracked you. I know, I couldn't even track a rampaging moose, much less you, but I met some nice people that helped me find you."

From the back of the wedding crowd came the people Bella had prayed would never come. The Volturri. She ran at Kasih, swinging her fists in her fiery passion of hate.

Kasih held up her hand and Bella, somehow, tripped over her own feet and catapulted through the air to land at Aro's feet. He smiled down at her. "Hello my dear! I never thought that I would see you getting married, but I suppose that that's the way it goes sometimes." Caius, however, was less than interested in formalities. "We came to make sure you were transformed. Judging by the thump of blood now rushing to your knees, I would presume not." Bella blushed and Edward looked furious. "I told you that I would do it. We were going to do it after the ceremony, but my fiancée showed up." Everyone gasped as he hurriedly covered his mouth.

Bella looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. "But you said that you loved me Edward! You said there was no one else!" Edward was looking very nervous. Kasih got in front of Edward and pushed Bella back. "Get a life witch! He was getting married to ME a long time ago! I don't know if he's REMINDED you or not, but I'm his fiancée!"

Bella fell heavily. Edward turned to help her out, but Jasper held him back. "Edward, this is a girl fight. If you help out one, the other will claim you love her more. Until you can tell us and we can figure out an issue, just don't get involved." Emmett, who took his other arm, nodded and they watched the two fight. Kasih wasn't going to use her vampire powers over her, but she wasn't being what you would call 'gentle' either. Bella, however, was kicking, slashing, trying to pull hair, all the while screaming at her, "You liar! Edward is mine! He proposed to me! I wore MAKE UP FOR HIM!!"

Kasih shoved her back, looking at her with an evil glare. 'Regardless, he was mine first. He might be cheating," she glared at Edward for a few seconds, "but until I figure out what is going on, I refuse to believe you for one instant."

Alice had run out and was trying to stop Kasih, but she kept getting brushed aside until Rosalie came out of the stands, took the microphone, and yelled, ENOUGH!!"

Both girls stopped fighting to look at her. Kasih's hair has wrapped tight around Bella's fist, and Bella's hand was being clenched by Kasih, who seemed determined to rip it off. Rosalie glared at Kasih. "You, sit down!" She turned to Bella, her eyes becoming cold as ice, "and you, just go, just go. We need to figure some stuff out, and you'd only get in the way, or distract Edward. We don't need your blood trying to make Edward fold."

Bella's eyes welled with tears. Alice quickly gave her a hanky to wipe her falling tears and trails of mascara on, preventing them from marring another dress. As she walked away, she turned to Jasper and muttered, more to herself than him, "I should have seen this coming. That was why I kept seeing Kasih talking to Tanya and Laurant, even James."

Carlisle came back with the Volturri, and everyone was stunned. Nobody had even remembered their leaving. They all sat down on the front pew, Aro watching Kasih's heaving chest and Edward's restraint by Jasper and Emmett with amused eyes. "So, shall we find out what happened?"

**TADA!! This is the marvelous 2nd chapter I put up, but I didn't want you to take Bella's side cuz she's a mortal and Kasih could kick her butt in 3 seconds flat. So... yeah. Hopefully you will Read and Review, or else I"LL KILL YOU!! just kidding, just kidding... or am I? (shifty look comes into eyes) k, you know what to do! The little purple button at the bottom that says Go? You should LISTEN to the button! It wants you to review!! You should listen to the button! Listen... it's saying review or I will crash your hard drive... anyway, next chapter will be a kinda recount of the 1st chapter, only it will be punctuated by questions and also a small account of what happened when Edward got home!!**


End file.
